The Invasion
by ASIG
Summary: The Royal Four battle Kavar, and meet their mother.
1. Setting the Stage

The Invasion

"Michael!" Maria exclaimed happy to see him, "Where have you been the past two days?"

"Just… out." Michael said.

"Out!?" Maria was becoming upset. She thought this was too much like the "old" Michael. "Is that all you have to say! Max, Liz, Isabel… We were all worried about you Michael. And, without worrying about anything you just left – Without saying a word! What is with that Michael?"

"I just had some things to sort out, okay?"

Maria started to laugh a little, "Things to sort out? Like what, Michael?"

"I don't have time for this," Michael said and walked off.

"Michael wait!" Maria ran up and stood in front of him, "I thought we were a team. This is the kind of thing that you do that just drives me crazy! I thought we were getting closer. I thought we were past all of this."

"Look," Michael said, becoming annoyed, "why do I always have to explain myself to you, huh? Why are you always wanting to spend so much time with me?"

"I thought _you_ wanted to spend time with me."

"Yeah, well…" Michael paused, "Now I don't." With that he walked off, leaving Maria standing alone on the street, her heart crushed. In the end, she decided that Michael was just blowing steam. They had become so close, she couldn't believe he could just dump her in the cold again.

Meanwhile, Isabel was jogging, something she had done everyday since she found out about Vilandra. This morning Max had decided to join her as Liz was off with her parents visiting her relatives in Florida, but only for a couple of weeks this time. Max was not in as good of shape as Isabel and she was ahead of him. Suddenly she stopped.

Max caught up, "Getting tired."

"Oh my god, Max," Isabel was shocked, "look, at the girl, it's Lonnie."

Lonnie saw the brother and sister and turned away, but Max and Isabel caught up. "Well, well," Lonnie said, "if it isn't my favorite Martians. What's up?" she said with that NY accent. 

"What are you doing here?" Max asked.

"Behind this old building no less?" Isabel added.

"I was just…" Lonnie was cut off by a muffled noise. 

While keeping his eyes on Lonnie, Max investigated. Huddled behind a dumpster was someone. At first he couldn't see who, then he knew. "Tess?" Max said surprised as he removed her gag. He held out his hand, ready to attack and asked, "But you left."

Tess gulped and started breathing heavily, "That was Ava."

"Ava?" Max said absorbing this new information.

"She made her do it," Tess said, pointing to Lonnie, "She didn't want to, but she made her."

Max looked up at Lonnie, "Is this true?"

"Yeah, so what if it is?" Lonnie said.

"And where's Rath?" Isabel wondered aloud.

Lonnie answered quickly, "He's dead! I took care of him after Max here bailed on us with the summit."

"Why?" Max wondered.

"Cause I was upset!" Lonnie stated.

Suddenly a car horn was honked. Max and Isabel turned around startled. Lonnie used this opportunity to try and run away. However, Valenti was the one honking the horn. He cuffed her, and locked her in his car. He approached Max, Isabel, and Tess, the real Tess.

"Everything okay here?" he asked.

"We're fine here, now," Max said.

"What do you want me to do with her?" Valenti asked.

"Could you just hold her for a few days, Sher… uhhh… Jim. We need time to figure out what's happening. I'll fill you in later."

"Will do," Valenti said, and got in his car and drove off.

Max and Isabel leaned over to talk with Tess.

"Max," Tess said, "I know what she did to you. I'm so sorry. I never made that deal with Kavar. I'm loyal. I… I love you. I'll always be there for you – no matter what."

Max hugged Tess. He looked at Isabel as a request for privacy. She nodded and backed away as Max, comforting Tess said, "I know. It's okay, Tess. Everything's going to be fine now. Part of me, the alien part, always had doubts that you betrayed me. It just didn't add up, you were always at my side with support, and suddenly you weren't. Come on, let's get you cleaned up and rested. I have to tell Michael."

In an abandoned warehouse just outside of Roswell, a figure was tied up. He had been unconscious for a while and his head hurt. He was getting a gift for his girlfriend when an old enemy got the jump on him. He knew what would happen next. Something big was going down. He knew he had to get free, and protect the people he cared about. He was so tired though – dizzy. He fell asleep before he could break free. 

Max had given Michael the news at the Crashdown, but Michael seemed distant and annoyed. It was almost as if he had already known, but Max just figured that he didn't care. Isabel was always close to Tess, and Max had learned she was a really good person, more alien than the others were, but with everything she had gone through with Nasado and the FBI it was understandable. Michael had never warmed up to Tess, and Max thought that his "Second in Command" was just looking out for him. Yesterday he would have felt like praising Michael for this, but no, he knew Tess, she was one of them. Liz would be furious, but Max felt like brand new ever since Tess came back. He became embraced with a newfound confidence and self-assuredness. Michael wasn't being fair though, he wouldn't allow himself to see any good in Tess. Max knew he would have to have a talk with him, but he would wait. The four aliens had plans to see a movie that night. A reunion and celebration.

Max, Michael, Isabel, and Tess got out of Maria's car that Michael was somehow able to get them to borrow. They began walking to Roswell's one and only movie theater. Suddenly, Tess saw something.

"Oh my god, Max look!" She exclaimed in a whisper.

"I don't see anything, it's so dark," Max said, straining his eyes to see something.

"It's nothing," Michael said, "she's still disoriented from being kidnapped."

Max wanted to say something back, upset by Michael's reaction to Tess's find. Isabel wouldn't give him the chance, "Look, it's Nicholas!"

The four ran up to the child, and Isabel, Michael, and Tess reluctantly got in position to hold him at bay. Max began to ask questions, but Nicholas resisted.

Maria had been out with an old friend of Alex's. She saw the four huddled together in the middle of the street, and approached. "You're going to miss your movie," she said playfully.

Michael walked over to her, leaving only Isabel and Tess to keeping Nicholas from running off. Michael put his arms around Maria, "What do you say you and me go off, and do our own thing," he said.

_What is he doing,_ Max thought, annoyed.

Maria smiled, "What makes you think I want to, after that incident this afternoon."

"Oh, forget about that…" Michael said.

A stumbling figure moaned and approached the six of them. At first they thought he was a drunk. He spoke, "Get away from her!" He held out his hand. A blinding light flashed and Michael flew back. As the stumbling stranger came closer, and stepped into the street light he looked very familiar. 

"Michael?" Max said. 

"That must be… Rath." Tess said, gesturing to the apparent impostor lying on the ground. Rath was now unconscious.

Max turned back to Nicholas. He yelled, loud and with authority, "What is going on here!?" he demanded.

"Kavar's invasion force is coming." Nicholas said and smiled, "He wanted to distract you first, but that's not working. You see, he finally got sick of waiting for you to die. Even after I got that tramp from New York to try to get you back to our world. You can kill me now, but you can't stop this, Max. Kavar is coming, all the way from home, and he will kill you."

Max looked deeply concerned. He let Nicholas run off and disappear. What could he do now? What could any of them do now? He decided they should take Michael home, and heal him up. Then, they would have to find a way to stop Kavar and the rest of the aliens from killing the Royal Four, and the last chance to pull their former world out of the darkness. Max and Xan are not one in the same, but Max knew he had an obligation, he had a mission, and something deep inside him wouldn't let him fail. Now, he had an invasion to stop, and he still had a child to save.


	2. Landing

It had been nearly a week since the Royal Four's encounter with Nicholas, and so far, no invasion force had come to Earth. Liz just got back from vacation, and is talking with Maria and Kyle at the Crashdown.

"No, no," Liz was saying, "Maria, I don't believe you. Ava seemed so nice. I can't imagine she would do that to Max."

"Yeah," opposed Kyle, "well, apparently, this Lonnie person did something, and forced her to do it."

"What could Lonnie possibly have done?" Liz wondered.

"Well," Maria offered, "it's true that we never did learn very much about the other alien's powers. Just that overall the NY batch were more advanced the Roswell batch."

"Batch?" questioned Liz, not liking Maria's descriptive word.

"That's what they are," Maria countered.

Then, Max came into the Crashdown with Tess. He made eye contact with Liz for a moment as he held open the door for her. He sat Tess down at a booth, and approached Liz, who stood up.

"Can we talk?" He asked her.

"Sure Max," Liz said.

The two of them slipped out to behind the back of the café. Liz started the conversation, "Listen," she said, "Max, now that Tess is back, and wasn't really here seducing you, and killing Alex. Well, I was just thinking maybe we shouldn't be seeing each other again after all. It's just, hard for me to think of losing you again." Then more lightly, "Besides you and Tess have that whole destiny thing… I've never wanted to interfere." What Max didn't know is that his future self had warned Liz that Tess was vital to the Royal Four's survival. She had been letting that experience go to the back of her mind lately, but while in Florida, she had a dream of the future Max, and it reminded her not to get involved with the real Max.

"I agree," Max said, "I have to… We have things to deal with right now, Liz. Alien things. I'm really learning that we can't deny our alien side. Whether we like it or not it is a part of us. Being human is a part of us too. Our destiny's can't be pre-determined."

"I don't know Max…" Liz was feeling like Max was getting too close. "I think I here Maria calling," she said quickly, and quickly walked away.

Later, that night, Max went to Michael's place. Inside, Michael was crushing rocks and preparing for battle. Max had come in, sat down and merely watched as Michael trained himself. 

"Well," Michael said, a bit short of breath, "did you come to say something, or just sit there like an idiot."

"I came to talk about this," Max said.

"This?" Michael said, confused, "What's 'this'?"

"This," said Max simply, "this confrontation between us. I think recent events have shown us now more than ever that we, all four of us, are a team. It's been that way all along. We're not only part alien, but part human as well…" Max flinched as Michael cracked a large rock.

Michael said, "What's your point, Maxwell."

"The four of us are linked, at least that's what our enemies believe. They no more of what's going on here than we do. We've been told that we're stronger, but we don't know that for sure. It's supposed to be something inside us, and we have to just hope that it comes to us in a time of need. Even before, in that other life, we lost everything. Obviously, we did something wrong, made some sort of… mistake."

"We spilt up," Michael said, beginning to understand.

"Yes," confirmed Max, "we don't have to take that life back now if we don't want to, but we do have enemies. Enemies that want to take our lives away from us now. To stay alive, we have to work as a team. We live and die as a team, at least until our situation becomes more favorable. The bottom line is, they're coming Michael. They're coming to kill us."

"Yeah Maxwell," Michael said, "they are. That's why we have to be prepared. That's what I'm doing."

"It's more than that though," Max said, "we have to fight as one, not as four. We must be strong, standing together because it won't do us any good to be strong standing alone. Tess is there for me; Isabel and I have cleared up our arguments. I can count on her too. I need to know if you're willing to play you're role Michael."

"Max," Michael said, "I'm loyal. I trust you."

"I know you'll reluctantly go along with my decisions," said Max, "but it's more than that. Would you die for me?"

"I did before," Michael said, "I've been told it was a mistake."

"Will you die for me?" Max said, sounding like the "Fearless Leader" Michael had been looking for so many months ago.

Michael approached Max and stood tall. He told him, "You are the king, I am your Second. It's my duty to die for the king. Whether I like it or not: my life is in your hands."

Max was surprised. He had never heard Michael so serious and determined. He had never heard Michael treat him with the respect of a leader. Especially since he had become closer in his relationship with Maria. "I'll try not to let you down," said Max, "I'll try not to let any of you down."

Max turned to leave, but before he stepped out, Michael said, "Max." Max turned around, "I know you'll do your best, and (reluctantly) I know you'll do what you think is right." Max nodded and smiled, showing he was pleased to hear Michael say this, then he walked out.

Moments later, another knock on Michael's door. "C'mon Maxwell," he said to himself, "what now?"

He opened the door, "Maria," he said softly.

"Michael, hi," Maria smiled, and invited herself in, knowing that Michael had that _Oh boy_, look on his face. She got a bit more serious and said, "We need to talk."

"Maria," Michael said, "look, I've got alien stuff to deal with right now. I know that my greatest fears are coming true, and now I gotta face them."  
"Why can't we face them together?" Maria whined.

"Because I may wind up dead, and I don't want you to wind up dead too. They could come through that door… or that window at any second."

"All right," Maria said, "I understand that, but, well, Max has to work, but Liz and Kyle and Tess and Isabel and well, me are going to meet in the Crashdown tonight – just chill out. Can you come with me, please? You're in better shape with the more of you aliens around anyway, right?"

"Yeah," Michael said, "why not? Let's go." With that the two left together, off to the Crashdown Café.

Max entered the UFO Center. He looked for Brody, but couldn't find him anywhere. "Brody," he had called several times, but no response. He decided to check in the back room. Although Brody had been staying out of there for the most part. Ever since his experiment caused him to become overflowed with thoughts that belonged to Larick. 

Max entered the back, and saw Brody entranced with the computer screen. "Brody," he said.

"Huh?" Brody said, startled, "Oh, Max it's just you."

"Why are you so jumpy?"

"Come over here. Look. Just outside of Roswell, it's a spaceship, Max. It's landed." To Max, it meant just one thing, Kavar was here. Brody continued though, "But that's not the best part, look here. I'm picking up life forms. They seem to be spreading out, their ship as the focal point. It's like a search pattern. I never thought I would see something this amazing. I wonder what they're looking for?"

_Us_, Max thought. "Uhh, Brody, I'm… not feeling well. Can I have the night off?"

"Yeah, whatever," Brody told him, not really paying attention.

At the Crashdown Café there was a group of teenagers sitting at a table enjoying themselves – having a good time. Or at least they were, until Max Evans burst in. "Michael, Isabel, Tess! They're here, we have to go!"

"Kavar?" Isabel said to confirm.

"Yes," said Max nervously, "Brody made the discovery. We can't just be walking loosely around Roswell. We need to find a defensible position."

"But where?" Tess asked.

"The one place that's been the center of our lives here on Earth…"

"The pod chamber," Michael cut in and finished Max's thought, "Let's go!"

"We've been waiting here for hours," Isabel said, "what happens when one of them finds us?"

"Then we fight," Michael said.

At that moment they heard the door open. They jumped up, becoming alert. A young woman walked toward them, her brown hair tied back, her silver jumpsuit very shiny. Max erected his green forcefield, "Get ready," he signaled. 

However, the woman didn't try to attack or penetrate the forcefield. She just stood there looking at the four of them. Isabel thought she looked familiar, but it didn't fit. The woman was clearly alien, or else she could not have entered the pod chamber. If she was an alien enemy, Isabel could not have known her. Yet, Isabel could swear she had seen her before. When the alien women made eye contact with Isabel, she finally recognized where she had seen that face before. 

She couldn't help but say it out loud, "Mom?" 


	3. Past Life

Kyle, Maria, and Liz were still at the Crashdown talking, not worried about the alien invaders. Why would they be? After all, they were only human. They did worry about their friends, but knew that the three of them couldn't do anything to help their alien friends. Max, Michael, Isabel, and Tess, they had the powers, they had the ability to deal with things… or so their human friends hoped.

"I'm telling you," Kyle was explaining to the girls, "football is a great sport. You'd love it."

"Oh yeah, sure," said Maria, "a bunch of guys hitting each other and grunting like animals. What could be more appealing."

"It's a respectable sport!" Kyle defended.

"I don't know, Kyle," Liz started, "it's just soo… What's that noise?"

"Someone's coming," Kyle said.

"What we going to do?" Maria said nervously.

"Let's go to the back," Kyle suggested, "we can hide there."

The three rushed to the back of the Crashdown, the employees only area. They had heard the approaching person because the door had been propped open for just such a purpose. The person entered the café, walked forward a few steps, and then stopped.

After a moment the person yelled, "Kyle!"

In the back, the three teenagers were very worried to hear this. "What do they want with you?" Maria asked.

"And how would they no your name?" added Liz."

The man spoke again, "Kyle, you in here!"

"That's no alien," Kyle whispered, "that's my father."

Kyle confidently walked out to greet his dad, as Maria and Liz followed more cautiously. 

"Are you all okay?" Valenti asked.

"We're fine," Liz said.

"This isn't a good place to be," Valenti explained, "now, nobody knows what's going on with the people in the silver jumpsuits, and…"

"Silver jumpsuits?" said Kyle, who was confused – not following his father.

"Yeah," Valenti said quickly, "that's what they're wearing. I talked to Hanson at the Police Station, he's agreed to feed the media that it's a cult of "alien worshipers," the report states that are dangerous, so everyone's staying inside. He's going to be investigating them though."

"We can't let them find out the truth," Maria said urgently.

"Maria," Liz said skeptically, "maybe it's best if we just stay out of this."

"No, all right look," Valenti said, "we can't any information leak out. I'll handle Hanson, he won't know what this is really about. In the mean time, I'd feel better if you kids were safe. Now Brody Davis of the UFO Center has disappeared, we don't where he is, but the Police are letting frightened and unsettled citizens stay there. Considering that we know the real importance of this threat, I'd like you all to be there."

"Okay," Liz agreed, "I'm sure it's best that way."

At the pod chamber Max had heard Isabel refer to the alien intruder as "Mom." He looked at her, and saw it too. He put his hand down, the forcefield dissipating.

"I can't believe this," Isabel said, both very nervous, and very excited, "is it really me?"  
"Yes," said the woman, "it's really me. My name is Quandara."

Tess stepped up to her, "How can we be sure you are who you say you are?"

"She's got a point," Max admitted, "our enemies have always tried to trick us with deception. We need to be cautious."

"Max!" exclaimed Isabel, "how can you say that about our own mother?"

Max turned back and told his sister, "We have to be careful Isabel."

Michael now joined in the conversation, "We can't afford to trust her at all Max. There's no way she can prove she is who she says she is."

"I want to believe it," said Max.

"Is taking the risk of trusting her worth our lives Maxwell? This is war, 'we can't let anyone new in,' isn't that what you always say? Why doesn't that apply here?"

"Michael!" Isabel yelled, beginning to cry.

"Wait!" Tess cut in, "there is a way. Max, put your hand over her heart, if she's your mother, then the red, loving warmth of her heart will shine through – we'll know if she's telling the truth."

Quandara looked at Tess, surprised, "You know about that?"

"I've been able to remember things, more than the others," Tess explained, "I spent a lot of time with Nasado."

"And the rest of you didn't?" Quandara asked.

"No," said Max, "he died soon after we found him."

"Look," Michael interrupted, "can we just dispense with all the family garbage. Do the test."

"Always doing your duty," Quandara said, reminiscing it appeared, "very well, let us commence with the test."

Max held his hand up to Quandara's heart. He left it there for several seconds. Isabel was breathing heavily; Tess just looked down in disappointment, as Michael stared, intently watching this test. Michael was about to strike out at Quandara, believing she failed the test, but before he could speak, a red glow came from her chest, accompanied by a small humming sound. Tess looked up quickly, Isabel's eyes lit up with excitement, and Michael breathed a sigh of relief, not wanting to kill if he didn't have to.

"It's really you," said Isabel, running over to hug her mother, "I knew it was you."

"So," Quandara said, "what has been going on with all of you. I can't believe the Skins got Nasado already – I heard. We hadn't realized all of the complications that could occur by sending you to Earth."

"Nasado raised me," Tess explained, "and as an emotion-stuck human teenager, it wasn't easy for me to be raised by an emotionless man. The others had each other all those years, all I ever had was Nasado."

"What we really needed," Max said, "was all four of together with Nasado's guidance."

"I see," Quandara said, "I believe I understand now. We must keep these personal matters brief. There is a reason I risked my life to sneak aboard Kavar's ship to come here. Your lives are at serious risk."

"Yeah," said Michael, "so what? It's been like that all along."

"More than before actually," explained Quandara, "You see, after Max refused Kavar's offer at the summit, the people are no longer looking forward to your return to the thrown Max. They are unable to see that Kavar would have killed you, but I know he would he have. Here's your current situation: the people want all four of you dead, a public execution, which they would have got anyway – after Kavar found a way to get them to hate you upon your voluntary return. However, they don't know that there were two sets of pods. Ava is already at our world, and I think that Kavar is in a good position to capture the other two from New York."

"But there's one from New York that they can't capture," Michael said.

"Exactly," said Quandara, "they want you, my son. You were smart to lead everyone here."

"And now we fight here?" Isabel asked.

"Now we fight," confirmed Quandara.

"Oh Mom," Isabel said, starting to choke up, "there have been so many times I've needed to talk to you, and you weren't there. Please, we need to talk."

"About Vilandra?" wondered Quandara; "I worried that it would be difficult for you. I wish I could have been there for you."

"You're here now," Isabel said.

"Yes," said Quandara, and smiled, "I'm here now. Come child, let us talk, let us bond as mother and daughter."

Max walked up to Tess, "You knew about the test for my mother, and you never said anything before, why?"

"This about what Ava did isn't it?" Tess asked shakily, "because of that, you can't trust me anymore?"

"It's about not telling me about the test," said Max, not being forceful with her, but gentle.

"Look," Tess explained, "I didn't know if your mother was dead or alive. I didn't want to get anybody's hope up by having you thinking about it. The 'test' is a type of bond that every mother has with her first child on our world."

Several hours later, Max was still awake, he convinced Tess to get some sleep, and Michael had inadvertently dosed off. He saw Quandara, awake and alone, and approached her.

"Isabel?" he asked.

Quandara smiled and said, "Oh, she just got too tired and fell asleep. It's good to see you again, my son."

"You risked a lot to come here, and I can't believe it was just to warn us of dangers we could easily assess. You came here for something else didn't you?"

"Oh Xan," Quandara said softly, "you were always so stiff, and so inquisitive in getting information you needed. Always so firm, it's like you never really had a family or any friends. I did worry about you. But then you met your bride, and for the first time you opened up to someone and I knew you were okay… Anyway, yes, I did come here for another reason." She reached into a pocket of her jumpsuit and pulled out a small silver disc. "This tells the story of your lives before you were all killed. At the end it's very descriptive. This is information you need to know to fight your battles. The images on it are specially designed to trigger many memories for the four of you. It's holographic, all four of you together can activate it."

Max took the small disc, examined it, and then Quandara started laughing at his expression. Max quickly stopped, a bit embarrassed, he placed the disc in his pocket, and looked up at his mother. "Mom?" he asked, undecided as to whether he should call her Mom or Quandara.

"Yes," said Quandara.

"I don't know how to tell you this… if you'll understand it, but I'm not Xan, I'm Max. Xan is a part of me, but that isn't who I am, none of us are the people we once were. We're just as human as we are…"

"Alien." Quandara finished, a little amused, either by Max's hesitation or him being so naïve as to not know his own home.

"Yes," Max continued, "our other lives are a part of us, but right now, we don't know if we want to go back and reclaim those old lives. We don't know if we're ready to face what's waiting for us back at what is supposed to be our home. We have our lives here, and right now I don't think any of us our ready to leave the only life we've ever known. Your disc may be bring back old memories, but these won't go away."

"It's going to take some doing before you can get home safely, but you will, when you're ready. You have to."

"Maybe," said Max shyly, then he said, "Mom, there's one more thing we have to talk about, Vilandra."

"Ah yes," said Quandara, "Isabel was upset about that." She became very serious and very concerned, "Look… Max. You said it yourself; your other lives are a part of you. Vilandra _is_ a part of Isabel. You must watch her Max." 

The conversation was becoming intense. "But I trust her," Max said, she's my sister."

"You trusted her before and she used that trust to get everyone killed, even herself. I don't like it any more than you do, but that path of betrayal is a part of her, and if you ignore it, she will betray you again." Softening up a bit, Quandara continued, "Vilandra was a good person, but she fell in love, according to Isabel, well, you and Liz, so I'm assuming you know all about it." Max nodded, and Quandara kept going, "She came to the point where she would do anything for him. She set you all up to die, but when the actual time came… she couldn't do it to you. It was too late though; all she did was get herself killed alongside you, your wife, and your loyal second."

"I guess I do know what you're saying," Max said, "I've always wanted to trust her, but I've been keeping an extra close eye on her for a while now, even before I found out about Vilandra. You've provided us with the direction that we needed. Thanks… Mom."

"Is it that hard for you to say," said Quandara, Max looked down, feeling badly. Quandara leaned in and said in a low voice with a slight grin, "Would it surprise you to learn that ever since you were about 8 years old, you never called me Mom?" 

With that she walked off, leaving Max alone. He slumped back against the rocky wall of the pod chamber, sitting down with his back leaning up against the back wall. He sighed, closed his eyes and went to sleep.

When Max woke up, Michael was standing up with his arms crossed, on the guard keeping an eye on everybody. Isabel was awake too, but was sitting in a corner of the room cross-legged and staring off into space. Quandara was awake, but also had positioned herself to the back of the room; she was kneeling down and looked to be meditating. Tess was the only one still asleep. She had found her way to Max's side; she was curled up comfortably resting her head on Max's left shoulder. Max felt uncomfortable with Tess there. He couldn't help but associate Ava's actions with Tess. He didn't hate Tess, but in the end, Max loved Liz still. He wanted to get away from Tess now. However, he did care for her as a very close friend. He didn't want to see her head against the dirty ground of the pod chamber, so he let her stay.

In a quick second the entire scene would change. They sound of someone entering the pod chamber could be heard. Max stood up as Tess awoke, and got help from Max in rising to her feet. Michael jumped to the alert, and Quandara and Isabel stood up as well. They all positioned themselves right behind Max, leaving their leader to deal with the intrusion. A small young boy entered the pod chamber.

"Nicholas!" exclaimed Isabel. 

Michael held out his hand with the intention of killing Nicholas if he tried anything. 

"Well, well," said Nicholas, looking at Quandara, "so you are here." Then addressing everyone, "It looks like we have a little family reunion going on here. I hate to interrupt, but I've been waiting for this historic moment for some time now. Plus, I can't wait to go back and get out of this child's body. Royal Four, I present to you, Kavar." Nicholas motioned to someone outside. Everyone braced themselves in anticipation of the coming battle. Nicholas smiled as the Royal Four and Quandara saw the shadows of three people entering the pod chamber.


	4. Showdown

Max, Isabel, Tess, Michael, and Quandara watched as Kavar entered with two guards on both sides.

Nicholas smiled, "Kavar, this is Xan, the former king, his queen, his loyal second, and of course Vilandra. Everyone, this is Kavar."

Max froze, he knew that if he could be diplomatic somehow the situation would be better, but he suspected that Kavar didn't come to talk. Still, he made no attempt to stop Kavar when he walked forward toward them.

Kavar was a tall man, a bit fat, with long brown hair tied back into a ponytail, with a goatee as well. His voice was deep and gruff. After he walked around and examined the group, he spoke, "This," he said, gesturing to Max, and laughing, "this is Xan, the once proud and powerful leader." Then to Max directly, "You are a weak little boy, powerless compared to me." He laughed again and continued, "You are pathetic!"

Michael didn't like hearing Max treated this way, he saw a loose rock by Kavar and smashed it.

"Oh," said Kavar noticing it, "you want to smash rocks?" Suddenly the ceiling behind the Royalty crumbled and several rocks fell to form a wall. Then Kavar disintegrated the newly formed wall into a pile of dust, all without lifting a finger.

Max didn't like this impressive show of power, so he put up his forcefield. "Leave us alone, Kavar," Max said with command in his voice.

"Or what?" Kavar said, still somewhat humored by the weakness of the once all-mighty, all-powerful Xan.

Michael stepped to his king's aid, "You heard him," he said, "besides, don't you have to go pick your skin off or something?"

"Actually," said Kavar, "I'm a clone, just like you. I'm not stupid enough to risk everything coming here; my counterpart is safe on my world. Although the real Kavar is in telepathic contact with me, he is controlling me to some extent."

"So," said Tess, "you're a coward. You couldn't come to face us in person. What were you so afraid of?"

"Don't try me little girl," Kavar said angrily.

"Leave her alone!" Max said, "and leave Michael alone too!"

Kavar waved his hand and Max's forcefield was gone. Michael, Tess, and Isabel had silently worked out targets during Kavar's ranting and raving. All three raised their hands. Michael and Tess took out the guards, as Isabel managed to knock Nicholas off his feet. All three were stunned, not killed. Max looked Kavar in the eye. Kavar would have normally been terrified if Xan looked at him with anger, but when Kavar looked into Max's eyes; he didn't see the look to kill; that primitive rage built up and ready to be shot out in fury. Kavar smiled and held out his hand at Max. Max quickly erected his forcefield and Kavar's blow was deflected. Max let up the forcefield quickly knowing that if Kavar forced it out and attacked again, he would have no defense. Michael quickly stepped up and held out his hand to Kavar. A blinding white flash started, but as the light reached Kavar he spread his arms out and clasped his hands together. He looked at them with the eyes of a madman and smiled, not saying a word. He released his hands, guiding his palms in their direction. A white flash of light was released as the Royal Four and Quandara were flown back. Somehow, Kavar had seized the power of Michael's energy, and reversed it back on him and the others.

Hanson found himself on the street with everything normal. He turned the corner in his patrol car and saw the UFO Center with dozens of people frantically running from something. Hanson got out of his car and ran to investigate. All the cars that were driving by had been stopped and abandoned. Hanson saw someone wearing a silver jumpsuit, pulled out his gun and ran forward to confront this stranger.

"This is the Police, mister," Hanson said, "now, you just put your hands on your head and walk right on out here to the light."

The man in the silver jumpsuit did not acknowledge this. Instead, he held out his hand toward one of the cars. As this happened, the car's headlights turned on, the engine started, and the radio began blasting. The car now seemed to be controlled by the man in the silver jumpsuit. The car swung around, as the alien guided it with his hand, and started racing at Hanson at full speed. 

Valenti was afraid of something like this. He had just left the UFO Center after looking in on Kyle and his friends when he saw Hanson under attack. Valenti pulled out his gun, "Hanson get back!" Hanson did manage to avoid the car, and once seeing that his former deputy was safe, Valenti shot the alien. With that the alien fell, the car powered down. Valenti and Hanson, guns in hand, ran up to the fallen man. They knelt down to examine his medical condition.

Isabel woke up to find Quandara, Michael, and Tess lying on the ground unconscious. Kavar was gone, Max was gone, the guards were gone, but Kavar did leave behind everyone's favorite brat, Nicholas.

"Hello darling," Nicholas said as leaned over Isabel, "how was your nap?"

Michael arose next, finding Nicholas leaning over Isabel. Michael rose to his knees, held up a hand, and using his powers, flung Nicholas up against the wall. 

"Why you…" Nicholas said angrily and rose to his feet, "Do you want me to kill you again. Last time you were at least a bit of challenge, but hey, I'll be nice this time and make your death swift."

With the wave of Nicholas's hand Michael was lying of the floor with his hands pressed against his temples, screaming in agony.

Nicholas smiled, "Maybe I will torture you after all. Just goes to show how much I really did hate you in your past life."

Isabel couldn't let Nicholas do anything to hurt Michael. How could she go up against power like that though? Then she remembered, her unique gift of getting inside someone's head, dream walking she called it. She normally couldn't withstand Nicholas's resistance, but he was concentrating greatly on harming Michael right now, so his defenses were not as strong. It would still be difficult. Isabel closed her eyes and focused in on invading young Nicholas's complex mind.

Seconds later, Michael stopped screaming. 

"What?" Nicholas said, "You! Ah, no, stop it! Get out of my head!"

Somehow, Isabel was able to induce images from home into Nicholas. She could see, and make him see, who he used to be, who Vilandra used to be, and the relationship he had wished between them. Isabel got kicked out before long, and her eyes opened and she began breathing heavy. Nicholas was a bit disoriented, and, at this point, Michael was up on his feet again. This time, he didn't bother to use any alien ability. He took care of Nicholas the human way, and gave him a good sucker punch to the face, knocking him unconscious. Then, he ran up to Isabel.

"You all right?" Michael asked.

"Yeah," Isabel responded, "I'll be fine."

At this point Tess woke up. She groggily looked around. When she noticed who of the four was missing she stood up. Michael and Isabel turned to look at her, "Max?" Tess asked.

"Gone," said Michael simply.

Tess began to cry. Then, Quandara, who they had all forgotten about, began to moan.

The three remaining of the Royal Four ran up to her. Michael shook her.

"Wake up," said Michael, "we need your help."

"Why have you been weakened so much more than the rest of us?" Isabel asked, concerned to see her mother in such bad shape. She was much more hurt than the rest; she definitely could not stand.

"I," Quandara said weakly, "absorbed as much of the power as I could to minimize injuries to the four of you."

"Three of us," Michael corrected, "Max is missing, and we gotta get him back. Just one question: How?"

"What makes you think she'll know?" asked Isabel.

"They're her people," Michael said.

"Our people," added Tess.

"Not anymore," said Michael.

"There's only one thing you can do for Max now," Quandara explained, "the ship. Go to the ship, find the engine room, and sabotage the equipment. Max won't be killed until Kavar gets him home, and Kavar can't get him home if his ship is damaged. I'm too weak, I can't go. Let me just stay here and rest."

"Okay Michael," said Tess, "what are we going to do? It's your call now."

"Let's go to Kavar's ship before they can leave," Michael said boldly. Tess nodded in support. The two ran off to leave, but then stopped. Isabel was still by Quandara. "Isabel," Michael said, "c'mon, lets go."

"I'll be fine, dear," Quandara told her daughter, "go. Save your brother, save your king."

Isabel stood up and the three of them headed out. Before they started to open the door, it began opening. They stood back, ready, in case their enemies had returned. That was not the case. 

Michael looked at him, "Brody?" he said, "what are you…"

"It's Larick, actually," said Larick, "and I thought you could use the help of somebody who actually knows what he's doing."


	5. Awakening

"Is he dead, Sheriff?" asked Hanson, calling Valenti "Sheriff" out of habit.

"I don't know," said Valenti, "but…"

Hanson and Valenti jumped back as the alien's eyes shot open. The alien quickly jumped to his feet, causing the two to draw their guns. The alien could see the human's fear, but thought that they would shoot him. Instead of attacking, the alien ran off.

"What the?" said Hanson, "but you shot him!"

"The bullet must have just grazed his shoulder."

"No Sheriff," said Hanson, talking quickly as usual, "I saw it. Hit 'em right in the back. Could have hit his spinal cord or nicked his heart."

"You must be mistaken," said Valenti, "he couldn't of got up if I hit him there. It's so dark that you probably didn't get a good look."

"Maybe," said Hanson, "but I've never seen anything like that before! Do you think I should call in the National Guard?!"

"The National Guard!" Valenti exclaimed.

"Do you think it's too early?"

At this point Valenti realized that things would be all right. Hanson still respected his opinion, and the authority that Valenti technically didn't have. "Just a bit," Valenti said, "look, the people in the UFO Center probably heard the shot. Why don't you go in there and assure them the situation is under control."

"But," said Hanson, "the situation isn't under control."

"You don't tell _them_ that," said Valenti, "now go!"

"Right, Sheriff," said Hanson as he ran past Valenti, toward the UFO Center.

"That's Jim!" Valenti called back.

Hanson turned back to face Valenti, still jogging backward, "Jim, right," he said. Then, Hanson turned around and entered the building.

Valenti let out a sigh of relief seeing that the Hanson deal was under control. He had to investigate to see what kind of numbers the aliens had. He had a feeling he would find that it is a massive force. That being the case, Max and others, even with their powers, would need help. Help he felt obligated to provide.

Max woke up, his head ringing, and his body weak. He looked around. His wrists were cuffed with chains extending to a wall behind him. The room was pretty small. The wall behind him was met by two walls that slanted inward, making the wall on the other side of the room shorter. There was an opening on the other side, a doorway, except no actual door, with three guards on each side of it, making a total of six. Each guard was armed with some kind of weapon, one that had a unique shape and one that Max had never seen. The guards all stood straight up and were very serious. They reminded Max of the guards at Buckingham Palace. Although Max had never been there, he knew of it. Max was scared to do anything. Before he had time to consider an escape, or what might happen to him, someone new entered the room.

Michael, Larick, Isabel, and Tess were in a car driving to the place where the alien ship landed. The long night was over, and the sun had begun to rise. In the car, Michael was driving, and Larick joined him up front. Tess accompanied Isabel in the back seat. Tess could see the concern on Isabel's face.

"Don't worry," said Tess to her friend, "Max will be fine. He is strong."

"I don't know if I share your confidence," said Isabel honestly, her voice shaky, "I keep thinking, _what if he doesn't survive_? Max is full of self-doubt and hesitation. I know my brother."

"He'll pull through," said Tess assuringly, "I know he will."

"We're here," Larick announced.

"We are?" Michael said, "the ship's way up there."

"They're expecting us," Larick explained, "we have to approach stealthily. Trust me. Park here."

Michael parked the car, and confronted Larick, "Should we trust you? We have no way of knowing what your agenda is here."

"I knew Max," Larick said, "we were close."

"It's true," said Tess, "I remember."

"Yeah Michael," added Isabel, "Max told us about the discussion with Larick from the summit."

"Right," said Michael, "but you'd better be not be deceiving us."

The four exited the car. "Okay," said Larick, "I'll set up a distraction, then you three sneak into the ship. I'll try to join you and help out if I can."

Larick went up to the ship, and approached the guard who guarded the door. "Hi, my name's Brody Davis. This is an amazing craft! And you're not aliens; I told my friends you weren't. So, what is it? It's some kind of government experiment isn't it?" Brody continued to bombard the guard with questions backing him farther and farther from the door. He inattentively motioned for Michael and the others to make their way inside, which they proceeded to do.

Max saw someone walk in, it was Kavar. 

"What do want with me?" Max asked.

"I want you to die in front of the public, Xan," Kavar replied, "and I want them to adore me for bringing you in."

"But I'm not Xan," Max told him, "my name is Max Evans, I am a human. I don't want that old life back. I'm perfectly happy here on Earth."

"I think I actually believe you," said Kavar, "but that changes nothing. Rule #1 of politics Max: give the people what they ask for. The people want you dead."

"Because of you," said Max, "I've been told I was a good and popular leader. You smeared my reputation. And now, I have to pay?"

"Don't humans have a saying," Kavar said, '"life just isn't fair.' Well, it's not, and if you're upset by my actions, you're turning to the wrong person for sympathy. I must admit that at this point, seeing you weak and unaware of the past, I have no desire to see you dead."

"Then why can't you let me go," Max asked, "say that you killed me already?"

"No," said Kavar, "sorry. Only a public execution will do. Your pathetic state of being changes nothing. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to oversee the lift off of this fine vessel."

Kavar swiftly exited after that last remark, leaving Max alone with the guards again. Max found himself fatigued, despite the fact that he had just woke up. He started staring at a carving on the wall that for some reason intrigued him. It was of a staff with a ball on top. Streaks irradiated from the ball, as if it were some sort of gem. Max would not gape at the carving excessively, before long, he fell asleep, hanging off the wall by his chains.

Michael, Isabel, and Tess were in the ship. There were not many officers around. Most of them were probably still out searching, and would be coming back later. 

"This ship is huge," Michael said, already frustrated, "how do we find the engine room?"

"Hear that?" Tess asked.

"It's a little hum," said Isabel nodding her head, hearing it too, "if we follow that noise, do you think it will lead us to the engines?"

"That's a good bet," Michael decided, "let's go!"

After climbing down ladders and crawling through crawl spaces, the three of them finally reached a door where they heard the noise of the engines. It was very loud, and clearly the engines were behind it.

"Okay," said Michael, "how the heck do we open this thing?"

"You're thinking too much like a human," Tess said. She looked around and saw a small gray panel just right of the door. She waved her hand in front of it revealing an indentation the shape of hand. Tess placed her hand there and the door opened.

"Sue me," Michael retorted back to Tess.

None of the people inside seemed to notice the door opening. "All right," said Michael, "Tess block me from their minds. You and Isabel will stay here, and I'll do as much damage as I can."

"I don't think I can keep a mind warp going on aliens like this very long," said Tess.

"Then I'll just have to work fast," Michael said.

Tess initiated the mind warp and Michael ran inside. On his right was tons of equipment, but he couldn't understand what it was, or what it was for. On his left were a dozen objects that looked like turbines. Whatever they were, they seemed to be generating power. Something (blades perhaps,) inside of the casing was spinning and increasing in speed. At the far end of the room, Michael spotted a control panel with several people around it. He pointed his hand at it, and used his powers to melt the metal. Sparks flew and the spinning stopped. Michael ran out.

"Go, go!" he shouted.

Tess broke the mind warp and the three ran off. "Where now?" Tess asked.

"Let's get out of here," Michael said, "before we get caught.

"Wait," said Isabel, "Max, we, we have to find Max!"

"They won't hurt him," Tess said, "but they will hurt of we're caught."

"No," said Michael, "Max is in trouble. We may not be in the best position to pull off a rescue, but we gotta try!"

So, the three aliens set off to find Max.

When Max regained consciousness he felt refreshed. He saw that Kavar was back.

"Well Max," Kavar told him, "this old ship isn't going to let us take off without causing trouble. Looks like the departure time is delayed."

Max looked at Kavar differently than before. "Kavar," he said, "I demand to be released!"

"You _demand_?" Kavar confirmed, surprised to hear Max say such a thing, "Since when have you _demanded_ anything."

"Since I saw it," Max said.

"Saw what?" asked Kavar, concerned.

"The Royal Seal, you shouldn't have put it here," Max said, smiling. Seconds later he closed his eyes for a brief moment and the chains holding him to the wall disappeared. Kavar looked shocked, the guards tried to respond with their weapons, but without a thought, Max erected individual forcefields to contain all six of them. Max walked forward, toward Kavar.

"I've decided I want my kingdom back after all," Max said, "you say you're in telepathic communication with the real Kavar, then send him this message: he's next." Kavar realized his fatal mistake in underestimating his enemy. He had assessed him as weak, and became too comfortable. He should have been on his toes, if he had, perhaps he could have had a fighting chance. Max held his hand over Kavar's heart and killed him right there. A silver handprint was left on his chest, visible through his burnt shirt. 

"There he is!" shouted Isabel, spotting Max. She, Michael, and Tess ran over to the doorway.

Max released the forcefields holding the guards, but within seconds a green shockwave emanated from his body, vaporizing everything living in the room – including the six guards and the carcass of Kavar, which Michael and the others never saw. The rest of the Royal Four wasn't affected by Max's shockwave because they were still gaping in from the doorway.

At first, all three of them were blown away. Michael and Isabel just froze, unable to believe that they were watching Max.

Tess stepped forward into the room a ways, and asked, "Max, how did you do that?"

"Tess!" Max exclaimed. He ran up to her, held her in his arms, and gave her a long passionate kiss. "I remember, Tess," he told her, "I remember everything. I don't know how exactly. I was looking at that carving there, the Royal Seal, a staff that exists on our world. A staff I once held possession of. I was fascinated by it for some reason. Then I fell asleep, and when I woke up, I knew it all. I remember the man I used to be, who used to be, Tess, who all of you used to be. I remember the power I once had, and now, I can do it all again. I remember what it's like to be a king, and I want it back. I want everything back." He kissed her again.

"Max," Tess said holding him tightly, "I'm so glad that you finally remember. I've waited so long for this."

"I know you have," Max told her, "but do not worry, I won't push away from you again, my wife. You shall be at my side from now on, where you belong. Now, my first task is to confiscate this vessel and return home. With my new found powers, we should be able to easily take it."

Michael and Isabel and stepped into the room, still in awe of what had happened to Max. They could tell that Xan had not completely dominated him, it was still Max, but he had been flooded by new memories, and a new influence passed over him.

"Max," said Isabel, her voice shaky, her mood worried, "all this power, all at once, it's overwhelming you with your human emotions. I don't think you can control it."

Max let go of Tess and turned to face Isabel, fury in his eyes. A fury his sister had never seen from Max. "I _can_ control it," he protested. But that statement proved to be an immediate contradiction. Max could feel the anger dwelling inside him, a furious stream of negative emotional energy, begging to be released. 

"No," he said, fighting with himself, "keep it in, keep it in, I must…"

Tess put her hand on his shoulder for support, but Max was not strong enough. A tremendous amount of energy came pouring from his body.

Larick finally found them. He saw Max the rest of his royalty talking. He started jogging toward the door, but stopped, blinded by a flash of light. His eyes stunned, Larick walked in the room, hoping that he had not just seen what he suspected.

At the UFO Center, Maria was becoming impatient. "Oh, c'mon Liz," she was saying, "aren't you worried about them? Doesn't it bother you not to just sit here, and not know what's happening?"

"Maria…" Liz started.

"Don't you 'Maria' me," said Maria, "I know you Liz, no matter what you say you're worried about Max."

"Okay," Liz admitted, "yes, I _am_ very worried about Max…"

"See, see…" Maria said happily.

"But," Liz continued, "we can't just go out there. It could be dangerous. We need to wait until Valenti comes back."

Somebody was opening the door to the UFO Center. Everyone inside noticed, and became quiet. Liz and Maria tensed up; fearing it was an alien.

"Brody?" Maria said, as her and Liz ran up to him, "where have you been during all of this?"

"My name," said the man, "is Larick, not, not Brody."

"Larick," said Liz, "then have you seen Max?"

Larick looked at her for a long moment, and then recognized the two girls as close friends with some of the Royal Four. "Max?" responded Larick, "Max is dead… they all are."

To be continued…


	6. Walking on Separate Paths

"Max is dead," Liz said in anguish, "I don't believe this…"

"Max is dead," Liz said in anguish, "I don't believe this…"

"And Michael?" Maria asked, knowing the answer she would receive.

"Dead," Larick said coldly, "all of them, gone. I saw it with my own eyes. It was Max. He released energy. It's something that can happen to our people if we become highly agitated. But our emotions aren't like humans at all. We barely feel a thing. Something happened that shouldn't have. Even I can't quite explain it. Somehow, Max tapped into something he wasn't supposed to see until he returned home. I, I can't stay here any longer. This body needs to be released. I'm sorry." Brody's body fell to the floor. Both Maria and Liz knew that when he regained consciousness it would be Brody again. Larick was gone, Max was gone, and Michael was gone. And all the humans were left to cope on their own.

In the pod chamber, the Royal Four rejoined their mother – they were okay. 

"Max," asked Isabel, "what just happened?"

"I don't know," said Max, his voice cold, and monotone, sounding more like a robot than a human, "I was upset, and all the sudden, that emotion just came pouring out of me. I couldn't control it. I used my abilities to teleport all of us out of there, or else we would have died."

"That's what happens," Quandara said, "to us when our emotions go out of control. Humans are much more sensitive than we are. How can you do this now – you shouldn't be able to? Did you look at the disc?"

"The disc?" Max said, sounding more alive, but not like himself, like Xan, "no, I forgot all about it. When Kavar captured me, I saw a carving of our Royal Seal on the wall. It triggered something in my mind. I remember everything now."

Quandara smiled, but Isabel was confused, "Wait," she said, "disc, what disc? Max, what are you talking about?"

"This," said Max pulling the disc from his pocket, "is designed to help us remember home. Quandara gave it to me before Kavar came. We can view if you'd like."

"So I can end up like you," said Isabel, "I thought _I_ was home to you, Max! But now you talk about our world – I can't ever remember even being there! I thought I knew you Max, but I don't know you anymore." Isabel walked out of the pod chamber, crying, and upset.

"I won't just leave her out there alone with our enemies lurking," said Michael. He turned to leave in pursuit of Isabel, but he turned back to Max first. Max was standing there, watching and holding hands with Tess. "I don't know what's been going on with you Maxwell, but I don't like it." Then Michael did go.

Max addressed his mother, Quandara, "How can we fix all of this? We have to get on that ship, go home and fight. I need them."

"Fight?" said Quandara.

"I have to," said Max, "it's my duty, to you, to Tess, the others… to every single one of my people."

Quandara nodded her head, "Get the ship ready. I'll go talk with Vilandra, I mean, Isabel. I'll make both of them see what is at stake here."

Max and Tess went to the alien ship. They noticed that all of the other aliens were still not on board. In fact, now nobody was on board. They headed to the engine room, where they would discover why. Max ran up to the panel Michael had hit with his powers, recognizing it.

"Oh no," he said.

"What is it?" asked Tess.

"This is ruined, badly," said Max, "it can't be repaired."

"Now what's going to happen?"

"All the other aliens are still here, on Earth, somewhere. My guess is that they'll try to find us. Without Kavar they have no leadership, and without their ship they can't leave. All they can do is kill us."

"You really think they will?" wondered Tess.

"It is our way," Max said grimly.

"You tried to change all that," Tess said thoughtfully, "the people were behind you all the way. You were so loved."

"Yes," said Max, "but when Kavar took over, I'm sure people were able to just go back to the old ways. Kavar ruined everything I tried to do; I have to kill him. I'd like to rule with a velvet glove, but I must use an iron fist to get respect and protection – support from the people. I have to try to get back all I lost, but first I must kill Kavar, so that I can have the thrown once again. Then I'll make things right."

"Well," humored Tess, "you'll just have to until we get off this rock. I guess you'll have to kill him tomorrow."

Max smiled. Then, without warning, 5 alien troops in silver suits came bursting into the room.

One of them spoke, "Well, well, so they are alive." He signaled to a friend, "Go, gather the others. We will attack the enemy as one large unit. That way we cannot fail." The other man nodded and left. This left four aliens in the engine room with Max and Tess. All of the aliens had those strange weapons Max had seen before. They were spiraled and kind of small. They attached to the soldier's wrist. The four of them did not hesitate to use them on Max and Tess. 

Max and Tess ran behind the engines themselves for cover. The weapons fired concentrated energy blasts at Max and Tess. One thing was for sure, the engines would not hold up forever. Max stuck out his middle and pointer fingers, lifted his head just above an engine and fired a green burst of energy, striking down one of the four. As the green burst hit him, a green aura surrounded the man's body for a quick second, weakening his muscles. Then he fell, unconscious. Tess looked over at Max.

"Just stunned," Max said, "I won't kill innocents who are being deceived by Kavar."

Tess felt better, but asked what was really on her mind, "How did you do that?"

Still under heavy enemy fire, Max moved in closer to Tess. He guided her to stick out her middle and pointer fingers too. He held her fingers in his hand and closed his eyes. Aiming at an engine farther from their position, Max was able to get Tess to fire the same green burst.

Tess looked up at Max and smiled. The two of them quickly stunned the other aliens, who had never bothered to seek cover of any kind. Max hit the first one directly in the stomach, as Tess hit her first target in the jaw, both of them falling. Max had to quickly jump back, as the last alien standing fired a shot that would have taken his head off. Tess quickly fired at him, but she missed, and ducked herself. Max looked at her, he held out his hand, raised it slightly, and then lowered back down very quickly. He was communicating a plan. Tess nodded in understanding. She poked her head above the engines for just a moment, drawing a shot from the alien that very nearly hit her. As the alien fired at Tess, Max jumped up and shot him in the chest. Max let out a sigh of relief once they were gone.

"Tess," he said softly, this was the first time since he had regained his memories that Max did not speak with commanding authority. He sounded more like his old self again. "What is happening to me? Isabel said she didn't know me anymore. I don't know if I know me anymore. I've regained these memories, but they're different from what I'd have thought. The memories of home, they're facts mostly, some feelings. They aren't the same as my human memories."

"I know," Tess said, "that's how it is. It's like that because we never actually experienced that stuff in this lifetime."

"It was programmed into us."

"Yes," said Tess.

"Part of me wants to go back and take that old life back. Part of me is afraid. I don't know why I am, but I am. Everything's slipping away from me Tess. The past few months I've turned my human life into a mess. I have no friends here, and my parents were sending me to therapy. Kavar has polluted the thoughts of my people, and I won't be getting welcomed home anymore. I'm trying to find something to grab a hold of. Something to grip, but the harder I try, the more things just slip from my grasp. I'm losing everything I've had in two lifetimes, and I don't why."

"I'm here," said Tess, "I'll always be here."

Max looked at her, into her eyes. A single tear formed and rolled down his cheek. Tess, empathizing, wiped it away with her powers, and hugged her husband. "I don't know if that's enough," he told her, "my life here is harder than it ever was for Xan. Right now, we have each other, but that's not going to cut it. We can't even survive this invasion with only each other." Now his voice became more firm, and took that commanding tone again. He said, "We have to get the others. Come; let us go find them. Hopefully, Quandara has persuaded Michael and Isabel to have faith in me."

Michael was just chilling out at his place when he heard a knock at the door. He got up to answer it; he expected either Isabel or Maria. He didn't know that Maria was under the impression that he was dead. He opened the door, and it was Max.

"Uhh, look," Michael said, "Maxwell, maybe this isn't the best time."

"Michael," Max told him firmly, "we have to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you," Michael said.

"Where's Isabel?" Max demanded.

"She's out," said Michael, "with Quandara. The two of them wanted to talk."

"All right, Michael," Max said, "listen. I know you're uncertain of what to think of me since I got my memories back, but this is no time to back away from your responsibilities."

"Yeah," said Michael, "well, how come you know all this stuff all of the sudden? Since you do 'remember things' now, then maybe you can tell me this: why are we in such a rush to get home? What's going to happen to us there? Oh yeah, our enemies are going to greet us at the airlock or whatever, and they're gonna kill us!"

"It's not about that right now Michael," Max explained, "the ship is damaged, beyond repair. No one can use it now."

"So?" Michael said.

"So, now the rest of the aliens from the invasion are gathering together to form one large unit. They're coming to hunt all of us down. We don't have to go home to die. There's one underlying fact to all of this, we, the Royal Four, have to be one unit too. Now, they saw Tess and I, so we're probably first. But in the end they'll be coming after you and Isabel too. We have to fight this together, or none of us are going to survive. Join us, Michael. We'll go get Isabel and take care of them."

"I don't think I can do that Maxwell," Michael told him, "there are just too many things here that I don't understand. Why are there people who think that I should be king instead of you? People like Courtney. How can I trust you with all these new 'memories'? For all I know, Tess really is bad, and she's done something to screw with your head."

"Michael," said Max, "you're being foolish."

"I'm not so sure," Michael said, "right now, I… I don't know who to trust anymore."

"Tess and I will go back to the pod chamber," said Max, "join us there if you change your mind. Depending on how much damage we do, you and Isabel may be able to get the rest of them later, but if you leave us alone in that chamber, the aliens will attack and we will die."

Max walked out of the room, and Tess followed. Michael closed the door behind them, and went and sat down on his couch. He started to think of what he should do. He knew he had some kind of duty. He didn't know what it was all about, but this was the first time that he just abandoned it. He didn't know what was best. He got up though, put on his coat. He didn't have any answers, but he knew that he had to find Isabel. Together they would have to decide if what Max had always been to them meant more than what Max had become now, and that, whatever it was, scared both them. Michael walked out the door, and searched for Isabel, hoping that she and Quandara had come up with all the answers.


	7. Making Things Right

Max and Tess were sitting outside the pod chamber entrance. They were not foolish enough to actually go inside. When they're enemies came they would go back a ways and use the rocks in the area for cover. That would give them some advantage. At the moment they were just sitting there in silence. Max looked to be off in la-la land or something, alone in deep thought. Tess sat there not knowing what to do. Even she was weary of Max, now. There were things Max knew that she didn't remember, and part of her was unsettled by Max's new outlook on things. She wasn't frightened like Michael or Isabel at all. It was just such a sudden change for her. She had not prepared for things to change so drastically and so quickly. For the first time, she was afraid of dealing with the uncertainty of their future.

"Tess?" Max asked out of the blue, "do remember our wedding?"

Tess looked down, as if she had failed him in some way, then she said, "I'm sorry Max, but I still don't remember everything. Do you want to tell me about it?"

"We were both worried," Max explained, "we didn't know what our families would think of us. We thought we might mess up somehow. Everyone was watching. I remember waiting for you to come in during the ceremony – my heart was racing. Then, I saw you, you were so beautiful, and it made all the butterflies go away. Seeing you made me know that everything would turn out okay, and after that, I was able to relax that day."

"Do you remember what you said to me, at the wedding I think, but you always said it. _Blow me a kiss…_"

"_…and I'll light you a fire," _Max finished.

After this brief conversation took place, the two of them just sat there once more. No conversation, no words, not a sound could be heard. The scene was really quite peaceful. Tess was feeling much more comfortable now. All was tranquil, as the pair waited for events to unfold.

"Michael!" Maria exclaimed, "is it really you?"

"Yeah," said Michael, "who else would it be?"

"I thought you were dead!"

"Well, I'm not," said Michael, "who told you that anyway?"

"Larick," said Maria.

"Oh," said Michael, "well, he was wrong."

"Uh," said Maria, "yeah, I'm kinda figuring. Umm, why do you seem so distant?"

"Have you seen Isabel around?"

"Is that all you care about, Isabel? Aren't you even happy to see me?"

"Delighted," Michael retorted, "look, this is important."

"I saw Isabel downtown, she was with a friend or something, they were shopping for clothes."

"Downtown," Michael said in disgust, "It'll take me forever to get there on foot."

"Why do you need to see her anyway?"

"We have a lot to talk about," Michael explained, "and not a lot of time. Okay, Maria, I really need to borrow the Jetta."

"Okay," said Maria casually and tossed him the keys.

"Okay?" said Michael in shock, "just like that. You're not going to refuse because I always wreck it up, or insist that I bring you along even though you know I don't want you there?"

"Yeah Michael," said Maria, "when someone you care about is in a time of need, you have to help them out, even if you're not certain it's wise. I can't be sure you won't wreck up my mom's car, but I have to let you use it because I can tell you really need to."

"All right," said Michael, "thanks," and he ran off to get the car.

"Michael," Maria called after him, "you will be careful with that car! Do you hear me? I don't want to see one dent when you come back with it!"

Michael heard her, but this was no time to play around. He had to go and get Isabel. It was even more urgent than before. Maria helped him see things clearly, and he knew what he had to do. He only hoped that time would not abandon him.

Several hours later, Tess and Max were still sitting there in silence. They perked up when they heard something. 

"Footsteps," said Max alertly, "lots of them. Get in position."

The two of them ran up to the rocks surrounding the pod chamber. They spread out as much as they could. They saw the army of silver suited aliens coming. Not that many lines, less than ten, but the lines were long. 

"We're going to have trouble warding this off," Max cautioned, "try to focus on protecting our flank!"

"I'll try Max!"

The attack came, Max and Tess both fired their stun energy bursts quickly, but it was hard to get hits. They wouldn't be able to hold much longer. One of the silver suit aliens had broken through the line of defense Max and Tess were trying to hold and establish. Undoubtedly, he was just the first of many. He was climbing the rocks, coming very close to Max. Suddenly, a red Jetta came speeding in and stopped. Out stepped Michael and Isabel. Michael saw the alien approaching Max from his blind side.

"Max get down!" Michael shouted. Max ducked and the alien fired his weapon missing, but it was close. Michael used his powers to fly him back. 

Isabel and Michael ran up to join Max. They managed to get to him and crouched beside him.

"Waiting for your orders," said Michael.

"Sir," added Isabel.

"We have to spread out," said Max.

Isabel got up and ran off. Michael started to, but then he saw Max use his new power. 

"What's that?" Michael asked.

"It's just something that we can do," said Max, "it stuns our enemies, leaves them unconscious for a few hours."

"Oh," said Michael, "and can we shoot red x-ray beams from eyes too? 'Are we faster than a speeding, and can we leap tall buildings in a single bound?'"

"No," Max said, "none of that, but we are 'more powerful than a locomotive.' Now go, we must spread out."

The Royal Four fought as hard as they could. Working together, warding off the enemy as best they could. Yet, still, despite Michael's ability to knock down 5 men with one blow, despite Isabel's accuracy, and Tess and Max's ability to fire energy bursts, the Royal Four were losing. Max looked over at Tess, who did not seem down like Michael, Isabel, and himself. She blew Max at kiss. Max thought about it for a second, then he understood. He held out his hand, and started an enormous fire right where their enemies were standing. The fire blazed for several minutes, and then Max put it out. The Royal Four walked down and looked at the gruesome scene before them. The burnt corpses were all just lying there; it was a site of death.

"So," said Michael, in disbelief of what Max had done, "that's it. You just killed all of them?"

Max did not seem confident in his decision like he had all the other times he had made one since his memories were triggered. "It was the only way," he said. Then he looked at Tess. It was not a pleasant look; he looked at her if it was her fault.

"You did the right thing, Max," she told him.

"It doesn't feel like the right thing," Max said regretful toward his choice, "killing is never right."

"They would have killed us," said Tess, 

"So instead we killed them," Max said, "how does that make us better?"

Without another word the four of them stepped into the Jetta and drove back to Roswell. During the entire trip, no one spoke, no one moved, no noise was heard, except for the soft breathing from each of them.

Arriving in Roswell, they went to the Crashdown Café to return Maria's car. Everyone got out after Michael parked the car on the side of the road.

"I'll go find Maria," said Michael.

"I'll come with you," Isabel said.

The two of them walked off. As this happened, Liz came running from the Crashdown.

"Liz!" Max said to himself, happy to see her.

"What happened to the man who greeted me in that space ship after getting back his old memories?" Tess asked him.

"I'm sorry Tess," Max said, "but that wasn't me. I am a culmination of two people: Max and Xan. Until recently, I didn't remember Xan, so it was just Max. Now Xan is a part of me too, but when I first got my memories, my mind was flooded with them. For a while, everything I said and did was as Xan. Now they've blended. I do care for you Tess, but in a different way than I might of let on."

Liz had to wait for traffic to clear before she could cross the street and join Max and Tess. By the time she reached them, Max had just finished telling Tess her bad news for the day.

"Liz," he saw a look on her face, kind of excited and kind of worried, "what's going on?"

"Come here, all of you need to see this," Liz said.

What Liz had to point out was horrible. Max had gathered Quandara, Isabel, Tess, and Michael to see it with him. He didn't know what they were in store for. There, in the back room of the Crashdown, Liz turned on the TV. 

The reporters were going nuts. News was on every channel. They were all reporting one thing: "Aliens in Roswell." They had footage of the ship landing; they had footage of the recent battle with Max and the others using their powers. Max looked at Quandara.

"I think you know what needs to be done," Quandara told Max.

Max nodded, and all eyes fell on him. "We have to get the healing stones, and go to the pod chamber."

"Why?" asked Isabel.

"I'll explain everything when we get there," Max answered.

At the pod chamber, the five of them were sitting in a circle, all but Max, who, before sitting down, explained the situation. "Things are out of hand here. We have to make things right again. We're going to use the power of the stones and this room to travel back in time – to when before this all happened. Quandara, we will need you to help prevent the ship from making it to Earth."

"I know," she said, "I will give myself a memory tag, I will sabotage the ship."

"Everyone else here will forget that all of this happened. I wish I could make a memory tag to remember you," Max said to Quandara.

"But you know that you cannot."

"I know," said Max, "this time travel will set things right again. There will be things that aren't so good though. Tess, we may never end up finding you alive, and we may never uncover Ava's deception. Quandara," his voice softened from the hard commander to the caring child, "Mom, I fear I may never see you again," Max regained his commanding poise, "Okay, are we ready to do this?"

He looked around at each of them; they all nodded at him. Max sat down and they began to concentrate on their task. 

Michael wished that he could have understood what really happened here. He felt better knowing that he wouldn't remember anything. 

Quandara was worried that Max, the only with the ability, would make a memory tag, which is a way for them to block a portion of their brain off from being affected by all internal & external stimuli causing it to be impossible for someone to forget a tagged memory. She feared Max would do this memory tag thing, and jeopardize the future, but in the end, he never would. 

Isabel was relieved that this would all be forgotten, she hated having to see Max deal with his new memories, she hated having to see her mother injured, and she hated the void her mother had reopened between Max and herself. The void they had patched up when they thought they'd be going home. 

Tess didn't know what would happen to her. She wasn't afraid for her life so much as she was upset that Max and the others would mostly likely always think of her as the villain. Even in this timeline, she never really earned Isabel or Michael's trust, and in the end, although she thought that was different, she didn't really earn Max's either. He was disappointed with her for giving him the idea to start the fire. Tess felt like now, more than ever, that she was out of place, maybe because she saw that she would always remain that way – an outcast. 

Max didn't know what to think. He had gone through a lot to get to the point of balance between Max and Xan – he was a new person. Yet, he had the death of Kavar and countless more aliens on his conscience. He had finally been able to step and be and leader, but he damaged his relationships with Michael and Isabel. He didn't know if would have ever been able to fix that. He also lost control by letting the media get that kind of footage. As the final moments of the ritual came, Max wondered if what he would gain by running back in time would outweigh what he was losing by not staying here now.

The healing stones in the hands of the five aliens began to glow brightly. The ritual was working. They could feel themselves getting pulled by forces even Quandara couldn't describe. They were being torn from their time, yanked back to a place they had been once before.

Max let go of Liz and started walking away from the pod chamber. Michael and Maria were standing there, Kyle too. Isabel turned around to face Max as he left, "What happens now Max?" she asked him, his back turned.

Max paused in his tracks, so did Liz. Kyle, Liz, Isabel, Michael, and Maria all looked at Max, awaiting his answer. "I have to save my son," he said, never even turning around to look back at Isabel or the others.

The End of my Story

To Be Continued this fall


End file.
